Poems
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Some poems I made of the Beyblade characters...might go to Naruto and Inuyasha characters! Ray, Kai, Tala, Ozuma, Mariam, Kane, Bryan, Raul, Kevin, and Tala are up!
1. Protectful Tiger Ray

Lonely Athrun Zala: Ray…disclaimer!

Ray: She does not own anything here but her poems…thank god!

Sickly sweet Lonely Athrun Zala: What?

Scared Ray: NOTHING AT ALL!

Ok…first poem…the worst one in my opinion…wait! Ray is awesome…the poem isn't my best work though! So…Ray!

* * *

**Protectful Tiger**

Prowling, hunting

For my prey

Attacking, Leaping

Like the whitest tiger

I protect myself

Fighting, protecting

I protect my cared ones

I am smart enough

To run and live

I protect my friends

I test my strength

I save my kin

I face the enemy alone

I left, I am guilty

I see my friends in trouble

I rush to help

They welcome me back

I am forgiven

I protect them all

* * *

Next is...dum dum dum dum...KAI!


	2. Lonely Phoenix Kai

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Ok…KAI!**

**Kai: Hn…she doesn't own beyblade…the poems she made, though**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Thank you!**

**So…Kai is up!**

**

* * *

**

Lonely Phoenix 

Cold, Alone, Angry

I am the fiery phoenix

I care only for myself

I am alone, so alone

I fight alone

They sink their claws

deep in my fiery wings

I fight them off

I leave them all alone

I care alone

I try to fly away

My wings, they break

I go back for help

I'm shunned, left alone

I am left all alone

I walk to the others

They do the same

I am left there

Writhing in my pain

I die alone

* * *

DONE! Next victom…TALA!…They will get better after Tala!


	3. Lone Wolf Tala

**Lonely Athrun Zala: 3rd one! Tala! The last of the really bad poems!**

**Tala: Thanks…**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: You're welcome! **

**Tala: …**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Disclaimer…NOW**

**Tala: She only owns her poems…the nut ball she is!**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: …grrr…ok…read the poem while I go hit Tala!

* * *

**

**Lone Wolf**

Attacking, overpowering

Angry, lonesome

Lonesome as the lone wolf

Angry as the fiercest wolf

I stand alone

Attacking, over and over

Locking everybody out

Scaring those into leaving

Always crying inside

I'm left alone

Running from my problems

Rather than stay and face them

Cowardly as the lone wolf

The lone wolf that I am

Don't make me be alone!

Nobody can crack my guard

I lock myself within

Hiding from those outside

And just like the lone wolf…

I stand alone

* * *

Ok…Tala is done…now it is…OZUMA and after that is Miriam!


	4. Control Ozuma

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Ok…Ozuma…disclaimer**

**Ozuma: She does not own me…or beyblade…she only owns these poems**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Thanx**

Control 

I have to stay in control

I am the leader

My friends look up to me

For strength and hope

I stay calm

I fight, always in control

I lose, still in control

I realize that this is tough

Harder then I thought

I keep control

I think the others see

The problem that I'm fighting

They grow wary of me, the leader

I keep my control close

Losing my control

One last test I face

My resolve is crumbling

Keep my mind on my task

I lose everything

I lost control

Mariam is next…it ties in with this one


	5. Watching Mariam

**Lonely Athrun Zala: ok…Mariam…you ready?**

**Mariam: Yes…I think**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Disclaimer!**

**Mariam: She only owns the crappy poems**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: HEY!**

**

* * *

**

Watching

I realized it too late

M leader's control is fading

I grow wary, I must

He is losing faith

I just watch

Every fight, his control crumbles

Evey talk, he stays true

I realize that he's in pain

He is having trouble

I watch on

I warn the others daily

They have faith in his resolve

I wish I could reach out to him

I just don't do that

I watch him suffer

Finally, he held no more

He lost his disappearing control

I look at his face, horrifying

I failed him, I failed everyone

I keep on watching…

* * *

Well…let's get this clear…the 'horrifying' part doesn't mean Ozuma is UGLY! Next is Kane!


	6. Falling Kane

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Yo! Kane is here now! Just don't go psycho yet…?**

**Kane: Fine…if I must…**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Disclaimer!**

**Kane: Fine…if I must…she no own beyblade…poems are hers**

**Lonely Athrun Zala: Whoa…Zombie, are you not?**

**Kane: whatever**

**

* * *

**

**Falling**

They sink their claws into my mind

I fight them away

They fill my heart with evil

I stay in control

I will not fall

I watch my friends, slowly falling

I see the darkness in their eyes

Only one other is safe

She is slowly falling, too

I must not fall!

I grab her, pull her back

We make a solemn deal

If we are right, we will not fail

We both fight together

We just don't fall!

They take control back again

I watch, helpless to stop them

They take control of my mind

I fall into the darkness…

…I have finally fallen…

* * *

Ok…umm…don't know who is next…no more poem till I get THREE reviews…Ja ne!


	7. Alone Bryan

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Ok…I will finally continue, I'm not sure if my poems are any good anymore. But here's one for Bryan.**

**Bryan: Before you ask, LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa does not own beyblade. These poems, on the otherhand, are hers.**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Wow! Didn't even have to ask! SWEET! Also...you talk so more mature than everyone else!**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: So...Bryan's Poem. Hope it's good.**

**Bryan: As do I...**

**Alone**

I'm always known as the cold-hearted one

Always thought of as a loner

Not much that I can do about that

Because that is how I really am

But it's not as if I wish to be like this

I have lived my first 15 years in fear

Few try to get to know me

And those who do I push away

I'm as lone as the prideful falcon

The animal I am told I'm simialar to

But I am not as free as one

I can not soar the wind I adore

Somehow I got myself caught up in disaster

Three others are with me

None of them can relate to my pain

Because I just won't let them

Fighting is all I can do now

I have nothing left to live for

I know I am simply being used

But this means I have a purpose in life

Personally, I know I am cold

I hide my emotions inside to avoid getting hurt

People close to me try to get me to open up

I ignore them and continue to hide

Someday, someway, I wonder if I will open up

I may, I may not...only time can tell

I'm curious as to know if anybody can break my mask

I do know that I hate being this alone...

**Ok! That was really long and please let me know if it any good!**


	8. Failing Raul

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Ok…I'm not even sure if anyone is reading these but hey, i'll continue ne way. Here's for Raul.**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Raul...disclaimer!**

**Raul: She only owns her poems, but is considering kidnapping us...**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Shhh! Yer not supposed to tell them that!**

**Raul: Ooopsie!**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: god!**

**Failing**

Beaten by everyone I know, I realize I'm weak

My sister is always getting mad at me

It seems as if I can do no right

I fail everything I do

People blame me, saying I'm a weakness

My sister seems to agree with them

Life is getting tougher for me

I need to prove my worth soon, before it's too soon

Light is cruel; it shows all my flaws for the world to see

I'm poor, and emotionally beaten

I fear trying to prove my worth

I fear of letting my sister down like I always do

I am a coward, hiding from the truth

I am weak and I bring my sister down

She tells me that almost every single day

Tears run down my face each time she does

I'm a crybaby, hiding from the turth

People pity me, but I don't want any

I wish to be stong enough to help out

To be strong enough to prove myself

Always a step behind everyone else

Crying as I attempt to catch up to those that pass me by

Always the weaker part of the duo team

I wish I could change myself

Tears filling my desperate eyes as I lose once again

Never turning to face the ashamed eyes of my teammate

I fail at every goal i attempt to pass

All alone in my misery

She tries to make me feel better

But i know that she is embarrassed at how lousy I am

I don't need her to tell me that

I can see it in her face

Life is tough, but for me it seems tougher than it should

I can hear every bad thing said about me

I am never good enough for anyone

I wish there was something that could be done

I know I have to live, though

To try to make myself better and stronger

I know i will never succeed

But the least I can do is try...

**Poor Raul. Eveything he does, he fails at. I was so happy when he finally beat Mathilda. He finally succeeded.**


	9. Jealous? Kevin

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Ok...I really feel like making poems today so here is a poem for...um...lessee...Kevin!**

**Kevin: Why me?**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Cuz I say so**

**Kevin: Hmph**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Ungreatful - **

**Kevin (Interupts before LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa swears): She doesn't own beyblade but the poems are her own.**

**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Fine...let's get this over with.**

**Jealous?**

Confusion is what I feel towards you

I don't know if I should trust you or not

Everyone else does, but I just can't

I feel as if you'll betray us yet again

You betrayed us once already

Why wouldn't you do it again?

I'm normally pretty naive

But somehow I just can't believe what you say

I used to think of you as a friend

But you shoved that in my face

It hurt for ages after you left

I didn't know why you became a traitor

Now you're back, I don't know what to do

I finally got over you're desertion

Now that you're back

You're bringing it all back to mind

I used to be a nuisance to the team

But since you've been back...

I've been treated even worse

As if I am invisable

I don't know what to make of you

Are you an enemy or a friend?

You came back to the team

And now I'm being pushed away

I've been the weakest on the team

But I was still useful

Now I am not since you came back

Am I jealous that they accepted you?

Should I leave the team?

They always ignore me anyway

You replaced my friendship to them

I think it's time I take my leave

Don't look for me

I won't let myself be found

I don't understand you at all

But I hope you stay faithful to them

You hurt them once to many

I hate you for harming my friends

When I leave, please keep them together

Now I will say goodbye

**If you can't tell, he's talking about Rei. Rei betrayed them in the first season, then rejoined in the second season. Kevin was then pushed away since Reu came back. Now Kevin is doubting Rei's loyalty, and doesn't want to be hurt again so he leaves.**


	10. Lone Leader Tala

**Poems**

_**LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa: Up now...a better one for Tala XD**_

_**Tala: Finally! My first one sux!**_

_**LaZ: Shaddup!**_

_**Tala: Make me!**_

_**LaZ: Disclaimer!**_

_**Tala: She doesn't own moi, beyblade or the poems.**_

_**LaZ: What?**_

_**Tala: Ok..she owns the poems...**_

**Lone Leader**

Always the leader in the group

I'm never the one in control, though

Just a pawn in this tainted plan

Have nothing to live for

My heart is howling sorrowfully

Longing to leave behind this hell

Leave behind everything I have here

To get to somewhere safe and my own

I can't leave my friends alone

So I must stay in order to protect them

That was his plan all along

And I follow it without any resistance

To save the lives of my friends

I condemn myself further

I take the blame and the hits

So that they don't have to

I find myself being protected by them

Just as I had done to them

They try to keep me going on

Even as I feel like I'm falling

Soon, one vanishes to the abyss

Never to return to the team

As sad as it is for all of us

We must keep moving on

I find myself ignoring the final two

Even though they are right in what they say

I trust someone I shouldn't have

And I find myself on the losing end

The team still stands behind me

Ignoring that I made a fatal error

They continue to stay by my side

Long after when they should have quit

To get vengance I lead them astray again

Yet they still stand behind me

Even when they get hurt

They continue to believe in me

Then, I knew what I had to do

I had to fight for them and not my power-lust

I try with everything I have

But I lost it for them and myself

Even after everything works out from my mistakes

They still stand behind me

Finally, I realise what I should have done

And I slow down so they stand beside me

I am not better then they are

Actually, I am far worse then them

I keep them by my side

And they keep me by theirs

_**Just a quick thing for Tala and the demolition boys. **_


End file.
